The present invention generally relates to safety or protective means for control switches, and is more specifically concerned with means for selectively preventing access to and manipulation of the control lever of a conventional automobile power window or power door lock.
Electrically driven power windows for automobiles, of late, have become increasingly more popular. Normally a control is provided for each window with the control consisting basically of a housing with a forward opening therein surrounded by an escutcheon. Internally of the housing will be mounted appropriate electrical contact elements controlled by a lever positioned within the housing and accessible through the forward opening thereof. The lever in turn normally pivotally mounts on a transverse shaft for a rocking action for selective raising and lowering of the associated window. Similar construced units are also provided so as to remotely control door locks.
While such levers are normally substantially flush with the escutcheon, or even slightly recessed relative thereto, accidental manipulation of the lever can occur, particularly where young children are involved. This in turn can result in a potentially hazardous situation, for example the trapping of a finger or arm arising from an unexpected closing of the window, or enabling the unintentional opening of a door.
The safety cover presented herein is specifically designed so as to provide a temporary cover or concealment means for the control lever or button of a power window or door lock. The cover will, with a limited degree of force, snap-lock over the control lever by direct engagement to the transverse shaft which mounts such lever. Removal of the cover will be slightly more difficult so as to prevent accidental disengagement or removal by a small child. This is achieved both through the configuration of the two bifurcated legs which engage the lever shaft, and through the provision of a generally tapered configuration to the cover knob. The knob also will preferably have an ornamental appearance complementing that of the interior of the vehicle.
Insofar as is known, no covers exist as proposed herein for making a power window or door lock control functionally inoperative or inaccessible. However, attention is directed to the following patents wherein safety guards for conventional light switches are disclosed.
______________________________________ BUTURUGA 3,170,050 February 16, 1965 PASTENE 3,109,899 November 5, 1963 SPEIZMAN 2,813,938 November 19, 1957 VON HOORN 2,169,860 August 15, 1939 ______________________________________
There is no teaching in any of these patents of the utilization of a cover with an automobile power window or door lock control. Nor is there any suggestion of a switch cover which snap-locks to a lever mounting shaft.